You are not alone
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: Crossover between glee and a childhood favourite. Matilda/klaine, because you can't get much better than kiddy Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – soooooo this idea came to me sometime in the beginning of September and I've only just finished. Ima let you read but I really hope at least SOME people like it, because a lot of time got put into this :P I'll be posting once a week, or once a fortnight hopefully – there's eight parts so I might do it over two weeks. But yeah, hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer**_ – Glee isn't mine. Matilda isn't mine. Don't sue ):

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same. Some will grow to be butchers, or bakers, or candlestick makers. Some will only be really good at making Jell-O salad. One way or another, though, every human being is unique, for better or for worse.<strong>_

Blaine Anderson was most definitely born into the wrong family. From the moment he was born, his parents didn't appreciate the beauty of the baby in the crib before them. Most parents might believe that their children are the most beautiful creatures to grace the planet. The Andersons' however took a less emotional approach.

"What a waste of time," Harry Anderson said, as he took his son out of the maternity unit. "And expensive too; $9.25 for a bar of soap? Ridiculous." Harry continued to mutter under his breath while carrying the carry seat to the car with Zinnia Anderson trailing after him, blonde curly hair bouncing and stiletto heels clip-clopping.

Harry Anderson threw his son and the car seat into the trunk of the car, not even bothering to buckle him up before slamming the door shut and stomping around to the driver's seat.

Harry took off without another word, Zinnia playing with her make-up and popping gum into the overhead mirror while their daughter Michelle leaned over the back seat to look at Blaine. As Harry came to a quick stop, Michelle jerked backwards and Blaine's seat skidded across the floor of the trunk coming to a halt against the door. His parents remained unaware and continued with their arguing over an exit to the car park and Harry's driving skills. Apparently his quick turns at top speed and Zinnia's lipstick application didn't go together so well.

The most attention so far that had been paid to Blaine had come from the nurses in the hospital, and Michelle who sat on her knees staring at her brother as if he was an alien.

The Anderson's were too caught up in their own messed up lives that they hardly noticed their child Blaine at all. Forgetting him in the trunk of the car on their first day home was just the beginning.

Had they taken any notice of Blaine, they might have realised that they had quite an extraordinary child; scraping his name into his food at the mere age of 10 months, quickly learning to read and other wiseacre antics.

* * *

><p>By the time he was two, Blaine had learnt things most thirty year olds struggled with; how to take care of himself. As time went by and Blaine got older, he developed his own style. He dressed in his own dapper clothes and gelled back his hair, ensuring to always put his pocket watch into his pocket each morning.<p>

Every morning, his sister Michelle went to school, his father went to work to sell used cars for ridiculously unfair prices and his mother went to bingo.

"There's leftover meatloaf in the fridge. Pop it in the microwave if you get hungry." She would say before running through the door after her husband and daughter, leaving four year old Blaine alone. Just the way he liked it.

He threw the leftovers into the trash with a smile on his face and began making his favourite snacks. He took the glass bowl out of the cupboard before cracking some eggs, mixing them and adding the rest of the ingredients he had measured out carefully. He mixed the recipe together before placing three blobs of the creamy mixture on a frying pan on the stove – patiently waiting for each to cook on one side before flipping them over carefully with a spatula. Once they were fully cooked, he flipped them onto a plate and sat down to eat them at the kitchen counter, reading the daily newspaper as she ate.

* * *

><p>When he was four, he plucked up the courage one day to ask his father for something he desperately wanted.<p>

He walked up to his father confidently in his blue flannel pyjamas and asked him flat out.

"A book?" He said, "What would you want a book for?" A speck of Harry's food spat out of his mouth and hit Blaine in the face as he was speaking. The look of confusion on his father's face confused him.

"To read." Blaine deadpanned, stating the obvious confidently while he looked directly into his father's eyes.

"To read? Why would you want 'a read when you've got the television set sitting right in front of you? There's nothing you can get from a book that you can't get from a television faster." As his father spoke to him, his sister grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He stumbled a few steps before rectifying his posture.

"Get out'a the way!" she said, before settling down once more to watch the TV show which seemed to be constantly on in the Anderson household.

The family went back to watching the television and eating their junk food while Blaine walked away from the living area. He had always known he was different from his family and finally realised that whatever he would need in this world, he would have to go get it himself.

* * *

><p>It was another regular morning. Harry ran out of the house once again, kissing his wife on the cheek before Zinnia herself shuffled out, yelling back to Blaine about the 'fish fingers in the freezer'.<p>

After his parents left, Blaine sat down and set off in search of some books.

He took the directory out of the phone cabinet and searched for the nearest public library. He was elated when he realised there was one within walking distance from where he lived. He could finally get what he wanted, and on his own at that.

He set off, remembering the address in his head. Walking along the streets was an adventure for Blaine; he had never gotten to play out as a child. His parents kept him in the house or in the backyard, too lazy to keep an eye out if he were to go to the park or to play in the streets.

He stood patiently while waiting to cross the road with the giant looking people surrounding him, only crossing once the green man on the display lit up. He walked casually across the road and towards the library, head held high.

He had never been to the library before therefore had to ask the kind elderly lady at the front desk where the children's books were.

"Where are the children's books, please?" He asked, remembering the manners he had somehow gained from his up-bringing.

The woman looked at Blaine over the top of her round glassed. She was indeed very kind and spoke with more affection than Blaine was used to from the adults in his life.

"They're right through there. Would you like me to pick one with lots of colourful pictures in for you?" She smiled down at Blaine from her place behind the desk.

"No thank you, I'm sure I can manage." Blaine said, smiling kindly at the woman before turning and walking in the direction she had pointed, eager to find the books.

He quickly found a book which caught his attention and sat down to read it in one of the many soft chairs in the library.

After that first time, every day Blaine would walk the ten blocks to the library once his mother had left to play bingo. He would sit down where ever he felt comfortable, and devour all the books he could find. He would laugh along with the jokes, feel sadness whenever the characters did and soon the librarian came to accept and fascinate over the young child who appeared every day to lose himself in the fantasy worlds in books.

Once he finished all of the children's books, Ms. Phelps the librarian offered him some guidance and library tips in order to find something new.

"You know, you could have your very own library card. Then you can take books home, and you wouldn't have to walk here every day. You could take as many as you'd like." She said, offering Blaine another one of her favourite novels to read.

After that, Blaine took a cart with him to the library. Along with the list of books he had read, Blaine's young mind continued to grow, nurtured by all of those authors that wrote his favourite books.

These books gave Blaine a hopeful and comforting message; you are not alone.

When he would leave the library with as many books as the cart could carry, he would stop by the park on the way. He'd spend a few minutes watching all of the mothers and fathers and children play together before settling down beside a tree to read in peace.

* * *

><p>"Any packages come today?" Harry Anderson said storming into his son's room without knocking, interrupting Blaine from the magical world of fiction he had been engrossed in that day. He was sat cross-legged on his bedroom floor, book in his lap and eyes big with interest.<p>

"Mm-mmm" He said, shaking his head swiftly before attempting to find the word he had been reading.

Harry looked down, finally noticing the objects scattered across Blaine's bedroom floor and the one in Blaine's hands.

"Where the hell did all this come from?" Harry said, kicking some of the books roughly with his boot-clad foot.

"The library." Blaine said in the tone he would often use with his parents. They would always ask him such obvious questions and he would always answer in the same way; as if they should know the answer, yet with a light tone as to not project his attitude. He glanced up at his father for the first time swallowing thickly, noticing that this conversation could take a turn for the worst.

"The library? You've never stepped foot in a library. You're four years old."

"Six and a half." Blaine said, trying to hide the hurt that his parents yet again had missed a portion of his life.

"You're four." Harry said, holding up four fingers as if the action would make his words come true.

"I'm six and a half." The child repeated, this time letting his light tone slip slightly.

"If you were six and half you'd be in the school already." Harry wracked his brain for any other explanation about missing over two years of his child's life somehow.

"I want to be in school. I told you, I was supposed to start in September. You wouldn't listen." Blaine pronounced his words clearly and properly, his many years of reading paying off in his dialect. However the ever lessening light tone hadn't gone un-noticed by his father as he grabbed Blaine's wrist and tugged him to his feet.

"Get up...Get up." Blaine closed the book and stumbled to his feet, struggling to keep up with his father's pace.

"Give me that book." Harry said, snatching it from Blaine's hands and throwing it towards the television room. Blaine's eyes shot after it as he watched to ensure it landed closed, not bending any of the pages. He sighed with relief as it landed on one of the cover sides. Harry continued dragging Blaine by the wrist towards his and his wife's room where Zinnia was treating her hair with something which was more likely to make it drop off than make it look better.

"Dearest pie," he spat out, "how old is Blaine here?"

Zinnia looked away from her reflection for a split second before drawling out the wrong age.

"Four."

"I'm six and a half, mommy." He said desperately, trying his hardest not to be rude.

"Five, then." Zinnia said, distaste colouring her words at being distracted from the job at hand; vanity.

"I was six in August." He looked up at his father, hoping that they'd believe him.

"You're a liar." Harry turned to his son, narrowing his eyes and scowling down at him.

"I wan 'a go to school." Blaine said, dropping the act for a second to express his young feelings.

Both Harry and Zinnia snorted before Harry stepped forward to look into the mirror that his wife was still looking into.

"It's out of the question. Who'd sign for the packages? You can't leave valuable packages lying about outside on the door step for anyone to take. Now go watch TV like a good kid."

Blaine turned and walked away, ducking his head uncharacteristically as he walked back towards the living room in search of his book. As he walked away he caught snippets of his parents' conversation and his expression turned from sadness to hurt in a second flat.

"Y'know, sometimes I think there's something wrong with that boy." Zinnia said, and Blaine heard his father grunt in affirmation as he rounded the corner away from the words they were saying.

He picked his book up off the ground and clutched it to his chest, hoping to be able to hide away in his room for the rest of the evening with his fantasy worlds. But he wasn't so lucky this time.

His sister had gotten bored with the re-runs on the TV. As Blaine turned towards his room he felt something hit the back of his head. He sped up; ducking his head and trying to fight the tears which threatened to overpower his sight.

"Have a marshmallow," she said with a full mouth of the mallow substance. "Have another marshmallow, dip face." She was relentless; throwing the marshmallows at Blaine's back, forgetting that the more that she wasted on Blaine, the less she would be able to eat.

"Dip face." She shouted one last time before Blaine got to the safe confinements of his room, shutting the door. He heard another light thud as he threw himself on the floor, diving once again into the book he had been reading.

However he couldn't find the power to stop the tears now that he was locked up in his room. They dripped down his face onto the pages of the book as he tried sniffing away his stuffy nose. He clutched his favourite cuddly toy, kissing it on the head before closing the book.

Sometimes Blaine would long for a friend, someone who was kind and had courage – somewhat similar to the people in the books he read. It occurred to him, though, that talking dragons and princes with blue eyes and brown hair would only ever exist in the storybooks he read.

Blaine was about to discover that he could be his own friend, that he had the kind of the strength that neither he nor anyone else was even aware of.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys (: So, I said I was going to update once a week, but it's been like 5 days since I posted this story and SERIOUSLY the response has made me want to post a chapter every day! haha So yeah, enjoy chapter 2, keep the reviews coming in, shamelessly promote me to your friends ;) Love you guiiiise  
>Disclaimer - Not mine (: Matilda NORE glee. I wish (: <em>

* * *

><p>Harry Anderson ran up the path to his home, skipping up the few steps with an unusual bounce in his step.<p>

"I'm great," He said, throwing his keys up in the air only to catch them again with a swipe of his other hand. "I'm incredible. Michelle, pencil and paper in the kitchen." He jutted his index finger out, pointing in the direction he had commanded his daughter to go.

"Did we sell some cars today, honey dew?" Zinnia came tip toeing out of the kitchen in her stiletto heels and mini skirt, air kissing her husband before passing him his routine beer which had been waiting on the kitchen counter.

"Did we." he answered with a smile.

"Does that mean I get that new TV?" she said hopefully, looking down at her short and fat husband.

"Yeah," he said before clasping his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Daughter, one day you're goin'a have to earn your own living and you're next in line to run the family business. It's time you learned the ins and outs. Sit down, and write this down." He said, pulling a seat out for his daughter at the dining table.

Blaine was sat on the other side, trying his hardest to not let his father's conversation interrupt his reading. He looked up from his book, failing to block out the sounds of his father's raspy voice and the flipping of the pages of a notepad.

"The first car your brilliant father sold," Harry said, clutching at a piece of wrinkled paper he retrieved from his pocket. Michelle sat at the table, baseball hat clad head bent over – scraping something into the notebook with a pencil. "Cost $320. I sold it for $1,158."

Zinnia sat down next to her daughter, gasping at the prices and profits Harry was spitting out.

"The second one cost $512." Zinnia nodded and mumbled something to show she was listening. "I sold it for $2,269."

Harry held up two fingers to prove his point, the sly smile taking over his face.

"Wait Daddy, you're going too fast." Michelle shouted, causing Blaine to hold back a laugh at his sister's slow writing and slow memory. He had remembered the digits and worked out the profits for both sales already before Michelle could even write the numbers down.

"Just shut up and write." Their father said pointing a fat finger at his daughter, not wanting him to ruin the glorified moment.

"The third cost $68. I sold it for $999," His eyes widened as his smile did once more. "And the fourth cost $1,100. I sold it for seven thousand, eight hundred and thirty-nine big American buckaroonies."

"Oh harry." Zinnia gasped out, clutching at her husband's shoulders and kissing him square on the lips before returning to the card game she had been playing absentmindedly.

"What was my profit for the day?" Harry bellowed, pointing his finger once again at his daughter and bending down to look at his daughter's face.

Michelle's eyebrows knitted together as she tried to make sense of the figures she had been jotting down.

"Can you repeat the last o-"

"Ten thousand two hundred and sixty five dollars." Blaine interrupted his sister's question, saving them all the hassle of trying to figure it out on their own and prolonging the interruption to his reading.

Both parents and Michelle's heads shot up turning to look at Blaine, unmasked shock in their eyes.

"Check it if you don't believe me." He said head held high as he looked directly into his father's eyes. All three of them checked the bottom of the paper Harry was holding eagerly, curious whether Blaine was indeed right.

"You're a little cheat, you saw the paper." Harry said, once again trying to find an excuse for something he had missed about his son. In one week he had realised that he was in fact not four, but six and now that he was a genius? He knew that this wasn't normal and cheating or lying was the only way he thought it possible.

"From all the way over here?" Blaine said, keeping his light tone but letting the question rise in pitch towards the end. His father blinked and shuffled backwards at the tone his son had used.

"Are you being smart with me?" He pointed his finger once again as he stepped around his wife towards his son at the other end of the table. "If you're being smart with me, young man, you're goin'a be punished."

"Punished for being smart?" Blaine's voice took on the same tone once again as he looked from his father's pointed finger to his round face.

"For being a smart aleck." Harry said taking another step towards his son, now glaring down at him with wide eyes laced with anger. He bent down to put his eyes at the same level as his son's.

"When a person is bad, that person has to be taught a lesson." Blaine kept eye contact with his father having learnt that showing fear in such a situation would only make it worse. The chubby finger continued to shake mere inches from his face.

"A person?" Blaine said, clearly having understood the statement more than his father had intended him too.

"Get up... Get up!" Harry said, clutching Blaine's curly hair with his chubby hands and tugging him from his chair, leading him towards his room before shutting the door behind him as Zinnia remained un-phased by the situation and the violence being shown.

Harry Anderson had given Blaine his first piece of practical advice he could use. He meant to say_ 'when a child is bad'_ but what he had said instead was '_a person'_ and thereby introduced a revolutionary idea that children could punish their parents. Only when they deserved it of course.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to his parent's room, stopping just before he knew it would creak, and slipped in. He looked over to where his parent's lay for a second, hearing Harry's snore assuring him that they were indeed asleep.<p>

She walked quietly over to the _en suite _bathroom they had at the other side of the room, inspecting the many bottles of product which lay haphazardly on the counter. He reached up towards his father's _Oil of Violets _hair tonic which lay on one of the shelves and grasped it tightly in his hands. Stepping backwards, he took a quick look around the room before seeking out the product he had been looking for – Peroxide. His mother always had some on hand – fake blonde as well as a fake of many other things.

He uncapped the hair tonic and tipped some out down the sink, glancing towards his parent's bed to ensure they were both still asleep. He tipped some of the peroxide into the hair tonic bottle carefully before a loud ringing startled him from the job at hand.

His father reached out to press the button on top of the alarm clock which lay on the bedside table, lifting his heavy body into an upright position while mumbling about having to get up so early.

Blaine recapped the hair tonic bottle and placed it back on the shelf he had found it quickly and quietly, desperate not to be caught. As Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, Blaine crawled stealthily across the linoleum floor and into one of the many closets. Harry groaned as he finally stood up from his bed, stomping in the direction of the bathroom.

Blaine took his opportunity and crawled as quickly as possible out of the closet and towards the bedroom door he had handily left ajar.

He heard a spring of the mattress and when he looked up Zinnia was sat straight as an ironing board on the bed, head faced towards where Blaine was on all fours on the floor. His heart nearly beat out of his chest as his eyes widened and jaw almost hit the floor.

His mother however hadn't reacted as he had thought she would, she continued with her morning stretches and Blaine finally saw the eye-mask which adorned her face. He sighed with relief and an unbelieving smile appeared on his face before he made his quick escape out the door before Zinnia could take the mask off.

He had just made it into his own room when he heard his father yelling at his sister.

"Michelle, come into my room." Harry Anderson stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, bottle of hair tonic in his hand as he poured an excessive amount onto the already greasy hair.

"What?" Michelle said arms raised at her sides in a shrug.

"My girl, today's the day I take you to the shop. What d'ya say?" He continued slicking back his hair as he gestured to his daughter with the bottle of hair tonic which unbeknown to him didn't only contain the violet smelling liquid anymore.

"I don't know. What d'you say dad?" Michelle shrugged once more.

"I say appearance is nine tenths of the law. People don't buy a car; they buy an investment into me. That's why I personally take such pride in my appearance. Well oiled hair," he gestured with the bottle, "clean shave, snappy suit. Now run along and get ready for a big day of learning, kid."

Michelle wasn't at all like her mother – she didn't like make up and bleached blonde hair – she was more of a jeans and baggy t-shirt kind of girl and the boy-ish haircut just proved this point.

Harry began speaking to himself, oiling his hair further with the hair tonic bottle in his hands. "And there'll be a lot of learning today, too. There's a sucker born every minute and we got 'a take 'em for all they got."

Blaine was stood near the toaster in the kitchen watching his waffles heat up when he heard Harry walk down the hall towards the rest of the family. He quickly rushed towards the kitchen island counter, sitting on a stool eager to see the events unfold from the best position.

Harry hummed as he walked towards the kitchen, unaware of anything different to his appearance and happy at the prospect of teaching his daughter the trades of his car business.

"Okay my girl, heir to the throne. Today we diddle the customer." Michelle dropped the cookie she was currently eating and her jaw hit the floor as she caught his father's appearance while Blaine re-directed his eyes to his breakfast and tried to keep his smile under wraps.

"What's wrong with you? What're you looking at?" Harry said, eyebrows furrowing at the looks he was getting from his children.

"Lovekins, where's my breakfast?" he said, changing the subject as he smiled at his wife. Blaine merely looked over at his father once more, failing to keep the grin off his face. He looked towards his mother, waiting patiently for her reaction to the sudden change in her husband's appearance. Zinnia didn't disappoint, either.

"Here you are my heartstrings - WAAAAAAAH" she squealed, throwing the contents of the cereal bowls in her hands into the air in shock. Blaine chuckled under his breath, trying not to make his amusement too obvious.

"Snickerdoodle, what did you do to your hair?" Zinnia said stepping forward gingerly, empty cereal bowls still tipped over in her hands. Harry just looked confusedly at his wife, blissfully unaware that his hair matched the colour of his mustard coloured suit jacket. He turned on his heel and walked towards the mirror behind him, his wife and daughter gingerly taking a few steps after him.

Blaine was looking down into his glass as he heard a scream and a thud signalling his father collapsing to the floor at the sight of his hair. He simply snorted into his drink, continuing to enjoy his breakfast like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Harry Anderson took both his daughter and son to work with him that day. Apparently it'd do Blaine some good to see how 'Anderson Motors' was so successful. They walked into the big garage with Harry, eyeing up the mess which took over every part of the building. Car pieces, old cars, tools – everything was everywhere.<p>

"Michelle, one day all this will be yours." Harry gestured widely with his arm towards the mess, insinuating that it would be an honour to own such a place.

"This?" Michelle said killing her father's moment, her lip curled up in distaste. Harry shrugged it off and led both of his children through the maze made out of car parts.

"See this junker? I paid a $100 for her she's got 120,000 miles on her, transitions shot, bumpers are falling off. What do I do with her? I sell her."

He led them further forward towards a sad looking bumper which was balancing on two stools. He took an old looking brush, dunked it into an open can of 'super super glue' and began slopping it all over the bumper.

"We really should weld these bumpers on, but that takes time. Instead we use 'super super glue'. Go on, put it on there." He looked at his children with a smile on his face, seemingly proud that he had saved some time for the business – even if it was at the expense of someone's safety.

"Won't it fall off?" Michelle said, grappling to understand his father's crook tendencies.

"Definitely." Harry said, kicking the bumper to ensure it was stuck tight for now.

"Isn't that dangerous, Daddy?" Blaine said. Obviously he knew the answer. It was definitely dangerous, but what Blaine meant was _'won't you be caught out?'_

"Not to me, okay?" Harry glared down at this son, forcing him to shuffle backwards.

Harry quickly recovered from the constant questions and knelt down on the floor, half of his body under the car.

"Twenty years ago we could turn the numbers back by hand, but – here take my hat – but the feds like to test the honesty of the American business man." He got up after attaching a cable to the bottom of the car, opening to door and kneeling beside the steering wheel before indicating for Michelle to step forward.

"Two directional drill," Harry snorted with a smile on his face. "You run it backwards and the numbers go down. Watch the speedometer."

Blaine watched on from a distance as the numbers on the dash went down and as Michelle gasped at the genius behind the scam.

"Daddy, you're a crook." Blaine said the words before he could stop himself and couldn't bring himself to regret them, either. Harry stopped the drool and put it down on the driver's seat before turning to look at his son.

"What?" he said, one of his eyebrows crooking upwards.

Oh well, thought Blaine. He might as well go the whole way now that he'd started something.

"This is illegal," he stomped his foot and pointed his finger down as if to command his father's attention. Harry passed the drill to his daughter and told her to keep drilling as he turned to look at his other child.

"Do you make money?" Harry said, forwarding on his son. Blaine refused to step back this time. "Do you have a job?"

"No," Blaine said lifting his arms up a little bit, "but don't people need good cars? Can't you sell good cars, dad?" Blaine knew he was just asking for trouble but couldn't bring himself to stop now.

"Listen you little wiseacre. I'm smart, you're dumb." Harry indicated with his pointed finger once more who he was speaking about with every statement. "I'm big, you're little. I'm right, you're wrong. And there's nothing you can do about it." He jabbed his son's shoulder roughly before walking back to the job at hand, shrugging his shoulders and grunting at Blaine's behaviour.

Blaine sighed with worry and disappointment towards his father, before turning his head away from the sly actions his father and sister were taking part in. Suddenly an idea came to his mind as his eyes were caught by the open can of 'super super glue' which still lay by where they had glued the bumper earlier. Next to it laid Harry's hat. The conversation he had with his father a couple of days before rang through his mind.

'When a person is bad, that person has to be taught a lesson.'

He flicked his eyes between both objects and frowned before making his decision. Luckily just as he was about to pounce on his idea, his father was distracted by Zinnia honking her horn outside and shouting at Harry. Blaine heard his mother shouting '_I WON, I WON' _but wasn't paying any attention to the conversation which went ahead as he concentrated on brushing the glue onto the inside rim of the hat. Of course Harry would place the hat on his plump head before leaving what with the hair situation.

Blaine followed his family when Zinnia told them to get in the car with the hat in his hands, desperate for Harry to put it on. He just caught the end of the conversation as he was walking up.

"...Looks awful. I hope they let you in." Zinnia was inspecting Harry's hair as if looking at it a certain way might change it.

He heard his father snapping at Zinnia before realising this was his chance. He held the hat up towards his father and offered it to him before getting into the car, smirk in tow.

* * *

><p>The Anderson's took off from the garage, Harry and Zinnia arguing about the money as the super glue dripped from the brush on the desk.<p>

"It's nice to go out sometimes, isn't it?" Zinnia clutched to her bag as she walked towards the restaurant in which they were planning to go. Harry grunted in agreement, his little legs taking two steps to catch up with only one of Zinnia's.

The family walked into the '_The Ritz' _and prompted the waiter for a table for four.

"Take your hat off, Harry. This is a nice place, you can't wear it inside." Zinnia said, strutting after the waiter. Harry tugged the hat and was surprised to find that it was stuck.

"I can't take it off." Harry was tugging at the hat roughly by now, trying his hardest to rip it off his head. Zinnia was smiling when she answered him, speaking through gritted teeth.

"Harry, no one cares about your hair." Finally reaching their table, Zinnia dropped her purse and clasped her hands on Harry's hat. As Harry had said, the hat was well and truly stuck.

Blaine watched from beneath his eyelashes as both parents fought with the hat on Harry's head, unaware of the super glue which was the cause of the sudden attachment.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. You're pulling the skin!" Harry pulled his head out of his wife's hands angrily.

"You're such a baby." She said before once again gripping on either side and pulling with all her might.

"The fibres are fused to the head." Harry shouted, blissfully ignorant to the stares and looks of disgust aimed at them due to the shouting and commotion.

"The fibres are fused? What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Zinnia continued to tug at Harry's head. Blaine bit his tongue in an attempt at suppressing his laugh. He couldn't hold it in anymore as Zinnia's pulling caused the hat to rip along the edges and the force had both parties toppling backwards.

Zinnia went tipping backwards and over a table and Harry banged straight into a waiter before spinning into a table full of desserts. The desserts went into the air and just like the movies, one strawberry tart landed right in front of Blaine where as a pie landed in Michelle's face.

Blaine took a fork and had a taste, smiling at the unplanned outcome of his practical joke on Harry.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sat in one of the arm chairs of the living room with a book on his lap as he watched his parents try getting the hat off once more. Zinnia stood over her husband with a scissors, trying to cut around the edges and free her husband's head as they argued over the cause. Finally the hat came off, and Zinnia laughed at the state of her husband's head where as Blaine tried to keep his facade of nonchalance.<p>

"From now on, everyone in this family does exactly what I saw when, and exactly when I say it. And right now, we are eating dinner and watching TV." Harry threw the remains of his hat before dragging his small table closer to where he sat and turning the television on.

It was another one of those reality TV game shows therefore Blaine ducked his head once more and began reading his book, attempting to block off the loud noises the TV emitted. The sound presenter of a TV show called '_the million dollar sticky'_ blazed out of the television speakers and Blaine's family nestled down into their chairs to eat and watch.

Blaine felt his father's eyes on him before he saw them, and glanced up from his book to see those beady eyes glaring at him. He had stood up and walked over to where Blaine was engrossed in his novel.

"Hi daddy." He said simply, looking into his father's eyes relentlessly.

"Are you a part of this family?" Harry spat out narrowing his eyes. Blaine made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat before Harry repeated his question before going to turn off the lamp next to Blaine which allowed him enough light to read.

"Dinner time is family time. What is this trash you're reading?" Harry shoved the book a little with his hand to show Blaine what he meant.

"It's not trash, daddy. It's lovely. It's called 'Moby dick' by Herman Melville."

Harry's eyes widened at the word he had heard come out of his son's mouth.

"Moby _what?" _He ripped the book out of Blaine's small hands and began ripping the pages out. "This is filth, trash... filth..." Harry was ripping and ripping pages out of the library book and Blaine couldn't find it in him to stay silent this time.

"It's not mine, it's a library book." He yelled over his father's whining, stopping suddenly when Harry threw the book to the floor.

"I'm fed up with all this reading. You're an Anderson you better start acting like one. Sit up, and look at the TV." Harry placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face, forcing him to stare at the television. Blaine narrowed his eyes as he was forced to watch the program.

He hated these kinds of programs, the audience laughing in the background and his parents laughing along with the barbaric idea behind it. The man was forced into the cubicle lathered in glue as the money flitted down beside him, rushing to try catch any and as much of it as he could.

His parent's and sister's laughs were ringing in his head as he continued to stare at the television wanting it to just shut off there and then.

He stared and stared, the same sentence running around in his head. _Turn off, turn off, turn off, turn off. _His eyes narrowed as he concentrated more on his hatred towards the whole situation then suddenly a loud bang filled the room along with his mother and sister's screams.

Finally his father's hands let go of his hold on Blaine's face as he blinked at the screen. He couldn't have caused- No, no way.

Smoke filled the room as his parents conversed about how they came about the TV in the first place, as Harry took a closer look at the burnt out television.

Was it magic or coincidence? Blaine didn't know.

* * *

>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed (: Also, I'm intrigued to see how you guys think I'll finish it... lemme know in reviews or just message me (: Thanks again (: <div> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : So here we go again. Next chapter of You are not alone for you guiiise (: Major crisis was averted this week when my laptop went CAPPUUUUTT literally and seems to be dead; thought I'd lost the WHOLE fic but luckily the damn thing turned on for long enough to back-up the story onto my external hard-drive and SO HUURR YOU GOOO (: reviews are nice :D haha thanks for reading  
>Disclaimer: Not mine, DUH ;)<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in his room the next day when his father stormed in without knocking, again.<p>

"You're going to school." He said simply. Blaine hopped to his feet and ran over to his father, hugging him despite the fact that he hadn't done so before.

"I am?" He couldn't believe it. Finally something had gone his way.

"First thing tomorrow. Yeah yeah yeah, okay. You'll get a real education at this place." Harry walked out of the room, thoughts on a conversation he had had with one Sue Sylvester. She had told him about her job at headmistress at a tough school just down the road from where the Anderson's lived.

The next day Blaine got ready extra early to ensure he got to school on time, gelling his curly hair back and sticking his pocket watch into his pocket. He was trying to imagine what his new school would be like. He pictured a lovely building surrounded by trees and flowers but when he got there the image he had created in his head was crushed. But there was a building and children, so despite it not being what he wished it was he was still happy.

After all, any school is better than no school at all right?

Blaine walked through all the children playing in the courtyard in front of the school towards the front doors when they creaked open to show a tall, mean looking with her hair tied back and a whip in her hands. Some children screamed and some were startled into immobility but mostly everyone backed away from the steps leading up to the front door.

Ms. Sylvester took the steps down towards the children and they all shuffled backwards away from the scary principal and as she walked through the children, they parted like the red sea. Blaine was frozen in place with his mouth ajar for half a minute before he realised he found the function of his legs again and ran into a tool shed nearby while listening to the principal insult the children.

Blaine thought he was alone until a little young boy ran out from the darkness in the shed and he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Hey." The little boy whisper-shouted at Blaine, rushing to stand next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said, looking up at the boy in what light they had beaming from the door way. He had the prettiest eyes Blaine had ever seen and perfectly coiffed hair. He wore a long sleeved shirt with a bow-tie tucked into the collar and a pair of grey shorts which cut off at his knees, a pair of mid-calf length socks pulled up and his loafers were immaculate as if they'd never been worn.

"That's okay," he said looking down into Blaine's eyes. "It's better than being out there."

"Is she one of the teachers?" Blaine said, hoping that she wouldn't be teaching him.

"No, that's the principal Ms. Sylvester."

"You've got to be kidding." Blaine looked at the little boy with wide eyes as he shook his head.

Suddenly a tall boy with a Mohawk popped around the corner of the door.

"You squirts better skedaddle. Ms. Sylvester's looking around for anyone that's trying to hide." He said gesturing for them to follow him.

Both Blaine and the young boy in the bow-tie shuffled out of the shed into the open air once more.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, by the way." Blaine said; keen to make new friends on his first day.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." Both young boys shook hands and smiled at each other. It seemed that Blaine had a new friend.

"I'm Noah Puckerman. But call me Puck." Puck interrupted the moment, and both Blaine and Kurt waved a hand and greeted him.

"She doesn't really hit children with that riding crop does she?" Blaine said, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"It's supposed to make you scared," Puck whispered, "What she does is worse." Puck told them a story about how Sylvester had thrown a kid out of the window for eating two m&ms while in class.

"Ms. Sylvester was in the Olympics; Javelin, shot-put and hammer-throw. The shot-put was her favourite. " Kurt said, looking directly into Blaine's eyes and causing a funny feeling to settle into his stomach. Of course at such a young age he had no idea why.

Blaine listened intently to all of Kurt and Puck's tales about Sylvester and learnt all about the 'chokey', the hole in the wall with nails and broken glass sticking out of each side.

Suddenly Blaine looked up to see the principal storming towards him.

"Aaahh, fresh meat." She said, putting the fear of God into Blaine. She means me, he thought, I'm dead meat. Surprisingly the principal bypassed Blaine and went to a little girl wearing a pink dungarees with plaited pig-tails in her hair.

"Brittany Pierce." She said, hands on her hips rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Yes Ms. Sylvester." Blaine heard the little girl answer although she was hidden from his view behind the principal. He watched in horror as she circled the poor little girl, questioning and enquiring about the styling of her hair.

"They're pig-tails, Ms. Sylvester." The principal stopped suddenly in front of Brittany.

"Are you a pig, Brittany?" Ms. Sylvester spat at Brittany. Brittany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, of course she isn't a pig. She's a little girl.

"Well no Ms. Sylvester." She said innocently.

"Do I allow pigs in my school?" Ms. Sylvester's lips pinned together forming a straight line.

"My mommy thinks they're cute." Blaine watched as the principal insulted Brittany's mother and her hair, and when Brittany interrupted her rant, the rage just increased.

"Hammer-throw." Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine said, confused as to what an Olympic sport might have to do with a child being reprimanded for her behaviour. Before Kurt could answer, though, Ms. Sylvester's actions had answered the question for him.

She grabbed Brittany by the hair and began swinging her around and around, gaining speed by the minute. Blaine gasped in shock as the head teacher let go of the child, effectively lofting her towards one of the fields surrounding the school.

Blaine smiled as he saw that Brittany had landed securely in the field, arms out-stretched grabbing flowers as she skidded through the field. He turned to Kurt to see him smiling back and cheering along when Brittany got to her feet, an array of yellow and white flowers in her hand.

"Get to class before I throw you all in the chokey." Ms. Sylvester interrupted the cheers, ending the charade and sending the children running through the door.

"Kurt," Blaine turned to the little boy worry etched into his young features, "what's my teacher like?" Kurt didn't get the chance to answer before they were rushed off through the door.

However Blaine's teacher was one of those remarkable people who would appreciate every single child for who she or he is.

Blaine came into his classroom to find the teacher having brushed out Brittany's plaits and receiving the yellow and white flowers from Brittany. When she caught sight of Kurt with Blaine following him, she stood up quickly and turned her attention to the rest of the class.

"Okay, listen up everybody," She reached out towards Blaine and pulled him towards her. "We have a new student with us today. His name's Blaine Anderson. I'd like you to sit over here with Kurt." She navigated him towards the table which would be his, and then spoke once again to the class. "No you all remember how scary your first day in class was, so I'd like you all to be especially nice to Blaine, make him feel welcome, alright?" She smiled at Blaine once more before reaching out to Kurt and asking him to go get Blaine some text books.

"I'm Mrs. Hummel. You can sit down." Mrs. Hummel went back to the front of the class and prepared for her lessons while Kurt bought Blaine his text books. Something clicked in Blaine's head, and he whispered to Kurt as he went to sit down across the table.

"Is Mrs. Hummel your mommy?" Blaine's voice went higher as he asked, curiosity and incredibility catching on to his tone.

"Yes." Kurt answered simply with a smile. Blaine smiled over at Mrs. Hummel who was organising the flowers she had just gotten from Brittany.

"Well Blaine, you've decided to join us on a very special day. Today we're going to review everything that we've learnt so far. Now it's okay if you don't understand any of it because you're brand new. Just put your hand up if you have any questions or if you do know an answer." Mrs. Hummel once again turned her attentions to the rest of the class. "We've been working on our two times tables."

Mrs. Hummel started pacing across the front of the class, calling out times tables for the children to answer. When she caught sight of Blaine answering the questions too, she regarded him and praised him on his mathematical knowledge.

"Pretty soon you'll be able to multiply anything from two times seven... or thirteen times three hundred and seventy-nine." Mrs. Hummel appreciated the laugh after her final joke, but was definitely not expecting Blaine's answer.

"Four thousand nine hundred and... twenty seven." Blaine mumbled the last part of the answer as the classroom quietened. Mrs. Hummel's head whipped around to look at Blaine.

"I beg your pardon?" she said, trying not to discourage him but confused as to how the young boy would know the answer so quickly.

"I think that's the answer," Blaine said, eyes flicking backwards and forwards from Mrs. Hummel and her son. "Times three hundred and seventy-nine? Four nine two seven?" Kurt turned to look at his mother, waiting for confirmation that the answer Blaine had said was correct. Mrs. Hummel put on her glasses and began scribbling the numbers down on a piece of paper on her desk. Completing the sum, she looked up at Blaine in awe.

"It is." Mrs. Hummel pulled her glasses down the end of her nose and peered at the young boy over the top as Kurt said '_wow_' slowly from the other side of the table.

"Blaine, you know how to multiply big numbers?" Mrs. Hummel pulled her glasses off and placed them on her desk.

"I read this book last year on mathematics at the library." Blaine deadpanned; as if that explained the skills he had which weren't at all normal for his age.

"You like to read?"

"Oh yes," Blaine answered eagerly. "I love to read."

"What do you like to read?" Mrs. Hummel smiled. Getting a child to open up on their first day was always difficult, but Blaine seemed to be just fine.

"Everything. Lately I've been reading Darles Chickens." Blaine looked at Mrs. Hummel then shook his head and smiled when he realised the mistake he had made. "I mean Charles Dickens. I could read him every day."

"So could I." Mrs. Hummel flicked her eyes over to her son, and so did Blaine. Both mother and son were smiling at each other. A pang of jealousy at the connection between Mrs. Hummel and her son shot through Blaine, but he quickly shook it off.

"Alright, everyone. Let's take out our workbooks and start at section 3."

Mrs. Hummel left the room pretty soon after the class began on their work, promising to be back in just a moment. She went to see the headmistress, Ms. Sylvester to tell her about the smart new young man which had just started in her class.

"His father says he's a wart." Ms. Sylvester spat out.

"A what?" Mrs. Hummel was bewildered. Blaine, a wart?

"A carbuncle, a blister, a festering pustule of malignant ooze." Mrs. Hummel blinked her eyes, trying to understand the words she had heard.

"Oh no, Ms. Sylvester, Blaine is a very polite and very bright young man. He can multiply large numbers in his head."

"So can a calculator." Ms. Sylvester lost interest in the conversation, gulping at the flask in her hand which contained yet another protein shake. Mrs. Hummel continued to talk about Blaine, suggesting that he might be better suited in a class for older children.

"Ah-hah. I see it now. You can't handle the little viper so you're trying to shrug him off onto someone else." Mrs. Hummel quickly denied the assumption, shocked that the headmistress might assume such a thing.

"Yes, typical sleuthing cowardice. You think that teaching that kid is hard? I'm passing gallstones as we speak. _That's_ hard. If you can't handle the little brat, I'll lock him in the chokey." She punctuated her sentence with a scream and a throw of one of the shot-puts on her desk.

"Get it? Soon, Jenny, you will realise that everything I do is for you and those incompetent little hobbits out in those classrooms." Ms. Sylvester shooed Mrs. Hummel out of the room before slamming the door in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey guys. This is the halfway mark for this fic and I'm really happy with the response :D Keep it coming, yeah? haha But yeah, it's christmas soon but that shouldn't effect me posting this up so no worries kids ;)  
>Disclaimer - NOT MINNNEE :(<p>

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the whole school had been gathered into the main assembly hall. Blaine had managed to grab a seat next to Kurt, and had already spoken to him about the night before.<p>

Mrs. Hummel and Kurt both appeared at Blaine's door that night to drop off a book for the next day's class. While she was there, she thought she might as well bring up how talented and clever their son was to the Andersons. How wrong she had been. She ended up leaving with a much better understanding of Blaine's home life, and even more confusion as to how he had ended up as smart as he had.

"_Sit." _Ms. Sylvester shouted across the assembly room, ordering the children to sit down.

"What's going on?" Blaine whispered to Kurt, hoping he might know why the scary woman was glaring at all of the children.

"Beats me." Kurt whispered back, keeping his head facing forward as to not be caught talking across the principal.

"David Karofsky." Sue Sylvester spat the name, detestation colouring the words. All of the children in the hall gasped and turned to look back as they heard a chair scraping along the floor.

"Would little Davey come up here, please?" Sue's smirk was plain for everyone to see.

"Uh-Oh," Kurt said as Dave got up from his seat and waddled down to the front of the room.

"He lives on my block. He's a mean boy and I really don't like him but I don't think he deserves whatever Ms. Sylvester's going to make him do. That'd make me mean." Kurt whispered to Blaine, turning to look at him as Dave took his time walking to the stage. Blaine missed half of what Ms. Sylvester was saying – Kurt's warm breath had fanned out over his face and he could smell the toothpaste he must have used that morning, causing his tummy to do that little flip-flop thing again.

By the time Blaine turned back to the front, Ms. Sylvester was inches away from David's face, spitting words out like fire.

"Well it's hard for me to remember a specific cake." David Karofsky said, biting his lower lip.

"I see. Well this one... was _mine._ And it was the most scrumptious cake in the entire world." Sue straightened herself up, turning to face the rest of the children slightly.

"My mom's is better." David said quietly, but in the silence of the hall each and every child heard the words and gasped.

"It is, is it? How can you be sure unless you have another piece, you beached whale?" At those words, she grabbed the back of David's shirt and tugged him to sit down at the table she had placed there earlier that morning. Sitting on top of the table was a plate which had a metal cover over it. She put down the riding crop with a slam and took off the cover slowly, showing everyone the big slice of chocolate cake which lay underneath.

Ms. Sylvester picked up a knife, earning another gasp from all of the children. Kurt soft little hand found Blaine's without looking down and gripped tightly. Blaine startled at the action. No one had held his hand before, not even is parents. They would always grasp at his wrist or the back of his neck. He lost his train of thought and relished the soft skin which was clasped tightly in his own hand.

Ms. Sylvester's shout snapped him out of his reverie, bringing him back to the situation at hand. David Karofsky sat in front of the whole hall with a big piece of chocolate cake in his hand, being forced to eat it.

"Don't eat it." Blaine heard Kurt mutter under his breath. He was also hopeful that he wouldn't.

David Karofsky ended up eating the whole slice of cake, right in front of the whole school and right next to Ms. Sylvester. He had chocolate smeared all across his face and all over his hands, and crumbs covering the front of his shirt.

"You seem like you enjoyed it, bubba." Ms. Sylvester snickered at her own nickname before coming to a halt next to David once more as David groaned something which sounded like '_I'm full'_.

"What was that? You want some more, Davey?"

"No thanks." David said, glancing at the hall full of his classmates, humiliated.

"But you'll hurt cook's feelings." She snapped her fingers and glanced towards backstage. "Cookie." At that, the school cook came limping out from side-stage carrying a tray full of the large chocolate cake.

"Her sweat and blood went into cooking this cake, _just for you_. You will not leave this platform until you have consumed the whole confection," David groaned again at the prospect of having to eat some more of that sickly chocolate cake. "You wanted cake, you got cake. Now eat it."

David Karofsky had no choice. He had to eat the cake, whether he wanted to or not. And so eat it he did one forkful or one handful at a time until he looked like he was going to be sick.

"He's going to puke," Kurt said, turning his head away from the platform at the front of the hall. "I can't look." Kurt turned his head further towards Blaine, using his friend's shoulder as a shield from the horrors on the stage. "Is he going to puke?"

"Without a doubt." Blaine said, that warm feeling from having Kurt so close settling into his stomach again.

David slumped forwards in his chair, looking like he was going to pass out into a sugar-induced-coma or something. Blaine watched all of the children cringe in the hall before coming to a decision. David needed some support and encouragement. Without a second though, Blaine stood up from his seat and began cheering David's name.

"You can do it Dave! You can do it." He shouted out, turning the children's attentions towards him. To Blaine's surprise, the other children joined in too and a chant of '_Dave'_ erupted from the children, encouraging him to eat the remains of the cake on the platter before him.

Once he had finished the cake, he stood up and walked towards the front of the platform earning more cheers from the children. He grabbed the platter off the table and licked it clean before holding it above his head as Ms. Sylvester tried to regain control of the situation yelling '_quiet' _ and '_sit down_' towards the audience.

The hall became suddenly silent as a huge crack sounded from the front. Ms. Sylvester had smashed the glass platter down on top of David Karofsky's head, causing the children to jump down off their seats and sit down silently.

A few seconds of silence passed before Dave let out a massive burp which echoed around the silence in the room.

"_Silence," _Ms. Sylvester shouted once more. "Each child in this assembly will stay five hours after school and copy from the dictionary. Any children who object will go straight into the chokey, together." Ms. Sylvester then dragged David Karofsky off to the side of the stage by his hair, scowling at any child in her line of eye-sight on her way.

That day when Blaine got home, he was welcomed by his father's beady eyes as soon as he opened the door questioning him why he was five hours late.

"Where the hell have you been?" Harry Anderson screamed at Blaine once he closed the door after himself. Blaine hadn't realised his parents would be so worried about him.

"Ms. Sylvester kept everybody late after school because a kid ate some chocolate cake." Blaine said easily, the light tone not being forced.

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard. While you were in 'AWOL', there were packages left on the front step for everyone to see; all because you weren't here to bring them in." Harry said, jabbing his finger into Blaine's chest as he walked towards the kitchen to see what he could make to eat. He had missed dinner.

Blaine tried not to let the fact that his father cared more about the packages than the fact that children had been kept hostage for five hours, and not bothered to call and find out where Blaine was.

"Harry," Zinnia's nasally voice rang out, "I don't think this is fair." Blaine's heart jumped up to his throat – was his mother sticking up for him for once? "Look at all this stuff you get from the catalogue and I get nothing." Once again Blaine was disappointed by his parent's selfish behaviour. He simply shook it off, reminded himself that his parents would never change and continued on making his sandwich.

"This isn't from the catalogue, sweetie pie. Its car parts for work." Harry stuffed a few marshmallows into his mouth as he went to sit in his arm chair.

"If it's work, why don't you get it delivered to the office?" Blaine's mother said smartly, a smirk growing on her lips as she thought she'd outwitted her husband.

"Because the cops might be watching the office." Harry snapped at his wife. Blaine stopped making his sandwich for a second to consider something.

"The cops are watching the house. They're parked outside right now." He said; he had seen a car parked outside multiple times in the past couple of weeks with smart shirts and ties and reporting into radios at various intervals. That could only mean one thing – the cops were watching the house. Harry Anderson blinked at Blaine a few times before turning and running to the window, peeking out through the gaps in the drapes.

"You are such an ignoramus. Those are speed boat salesmen, really nice guys." Zinnia said, stuffing a marshmallow into her mouth and following her husband to the window.

"Cops." Said Blaine once more, grabbing his PB&J sandwich off the worktop and following his mother.

"They're not cops. I would know if there were cops sitting outside my house." Harry turned on his son, narrowing his eyes and towering over Blaine despite his short height.

"Are too." Blaine argued.

"Are not, now go to bed you lying little earwig." Harry turned once more to look through the window before returning to his seat.

* * *

><p>What with the FBI stalking Blaine's house and Ms. Sylvester terrorising the school, any time Blaine got to spend with his friends was cherished and rare.<p>

Blaine, Kurt, David Karofsky(Who had made amends after Blaine supported him with the cake) and Rachel Berry were playing near the creek when Kurt screamed out shrilly.

"AAAAH. A bug. A bug, a bug, a bug." He screamed, prodding around the mysterious creature with the nets they all had each, having decided it would be handy for a trip to the creak. Blaine ran towards Kurt in a panic, thinking he had hurt himself.

"What is it, Kurt?" Blaine said, hobbling over the rocks and mounds before reaching Kurt's side.

"A bug!" Kurt screeched again. As soon as they saw what '_the bug_' really was, they rushed over to where they had stored the glass jars in case of such discoveries. One of them pulled the newt out of the water flow with the net, filled the jar with some water and carefully placed the creature inside.

They got to school the next day, David Karofsky bought a book from home about reptiles and such creatures. They all knuckled down into a debate about what exactly they had caught.

"It's a salamander." Kurt reassured the rest, nodding proudly at his apparent revelation.

"I personally think it's a dragon." Rachel said, holding the jar up to the light to get a better look.

"It's a chameleon." Puck said, who had joined the pack when he saw the yellow-y reptile swimming around in the jar that morning.

"It's a newt," Blaine said, then continued reading from the book Dave had bought in before turning it around to show the similarity of the picture and the real life creature.

Just as everyone agreed that it was a newt they heard the rumbling and banging emitting from a banged up, burgundy car which was well known as Ms. Sylvester's. All five kids stopped what they were doing suddenly; Dave closed his book and clutched it to his chest while Rachel thrust the jar back into Kurt's hands, who hid it under his sweater promptly. They hurried through the front door of the school after the rest of the children eager to get out of Sue Sylvester's rage's borderlines.

"Stupid, useless, piece of junk. Wreck of a car." Sue mumbled as she got out of the car, slamming the door before turning and feasting her eyes on a child to take out her rages on. Blaine Anderson, son of Harry Anderson who had recently sold the used illegal hunk-of-junk to her. Blaine would be punished.

"Anderson!" she yelled, "Sell me a lemon." Blaine paused on the top step before the front door. He was so close to the safety of Mrs. Hummel's room however not quite close enough. "You're going straight into the chokey." Ms. Sylvester spat out, dragging Blaine up the stairs, down the corridor and towards her office.

"The chokey?" Blaine replied, fear creeping into his usually level voice as the things the other children had said about the chokey filled his mind like a flood.

"You need to be taught a lesson, hobbit." Ms. Sylvester snarled, baring her teeth at anyone who got in her way.

"What lesson?" Blaine had always had a problem with keeping his thoughts in his mind when situations turned bad, and they often made things worse.

"You and that scoundrel father of yours think you can make a fool out of me?" Ms. Sylvester tightened her grip on Blaine's upper arm to a degree that it would most likely bruise.

"My father? I'm nothing like my father. " Blaine said, shaking his head slightly when he realised that he'd been repeated parts of Ms. Sylvester's sentences like a parrot.

"That guy with the stupid hair cut. You're a spitting image." Blaine tried digging his heels in the floor as he got closer to the chokey in the principal's office, but she was much stronger than Blaine and despite his efforts he found himself standing in front of the dreaded hole in the wall. The last thing Blaine heard before the door shut him into the confinements of the chokey was '_the apple never drops far from the tree'_. As a result, for the length of his stint in the chokey all he could think was how she couldn't be any more incorrect.


	5. The end of YANA

Hey guys  
>I'm sorry to disappoint that this isn't an update of 'You are not alone', but unfortunately I come bearing bad news :|<br>So if any of you read my last A/N, I said my laptop had broken and I almost lost the fic. I managed to back it all up onto my USB and it was safe...  
>Except it wasn't and isn't. My USB broke and now the fic is gone.<br>Being in university now I don't think I'll have time to re-write it until the summer, and that depends on whether I want to rewrite it at all.  
>Thanks for the feedback that I got because it was really nice to see people really enjoying it, but don't think it'll be coming back any time soon if at all.<br>Sorry,  
>helookslikearedvine<p> 


	6. IT'S BACK!

A/N- This is going to be long haha. WELL - Here is a story you never expected an update from again, right? Lemme give you the D/L. As you know from my last update, my USB stick is broken and thus the original for this fic has gone with it. However, a couple days ago when I was over at my friends house complaining about losing this monstrosity, THEY GAVE ME SOME WONDERFUL NEWS. I had sent a FULL version of this fic to her before posting it for her to read :D MEANING SHE COULD SEND ME IT AND I COULD CONTINUE TO POST. I was literally almost in tears - you have no idea how long it took to write. It's not that a lot of pressure was on me to keep posting - I have about 14 alerts following this, so that's not a problem. It's just a lot of work went into it. So, gist of it is - You are not alone is back.  
>Here is the dramatic return of You are not alone (:<br>Disclaimer - Glee is not mine. (Jus' sayin' - I'm glad it ain't with all the continuity mistakes.)

* * *

><p>Back in Mrs. Hummel's classroom, Kurt ran in carrying the jar with the intent of telling his mom that Blaine had been taken to Ms. Sylvester's office however the panic in the classroom forced him to put that thought to rest until everything was in order. That day, Ms. Sylvester would be teaching and monitoring how the children's learning was progressing – in other words, the whole class would have to be rearranged from its bright exuberant average children's class to a drab class similar to that of the 1900's.<p>

"Mo- I mean, Mrs. Hummel I need to-" Kurt tried once more telling his mom his worries about Blaine.

"Ms. Sylvester teaches our class today, Kurt, please go get a water pitcher and fill it with water ready for her to get here." Mrs. Hummel was un-plaiting Brittany's hair as she spoke to Kurt, brushing through the waves carefully so rid of the evidence of the forbidden pig-tails.

"But Mrs. Hummel-" Kurt tried interrupting once more, but was brushed aside again.

"Make sure it's cold, Kurt, she'll be here any second." Mrs. Hummel got up from her position kneeled down beside Brittany to ensure everything was in order.

"Mike, put away the art projects behind those drapes. Finn, pull the canvas down over those fish. Put away anything colourful- Oh Jacob won't you get those crayons for me?" Mrs. Hummel zipped about the classroom, hiding the coloured chalk and replacing it with the plain white one, covering any colourful posters with the customary classroom rules of the Lima Elementary school.

Kurt ran the water for a moment, waiting for it to chill down ensuring Ms. Sylvester had no reason to complain and wiped his hands dry on his sweater. He came in contact with the newt-jar he had hastily stuffed into his pocket and took it out to inspect for a moment.

Most ideas people have are well-though out or at least planned, but sometimes people have sudden urges or sudden brainwaves which just jump out at you. Kurt unscrewed the lid of the jar quickly and tipped the newt and the water it had been living in into the water pitcher. He had never done anything so sneaky or sly before. He took it, along with a glass to the front of the classroom ready for the head teacher.

"Quickly," he head Mrs. Hummel say, "I hear her coming." He hid the jar into a cupboard under the sink and ran to his regular seat. "Okay kids. Last time, some of you forgot the rules – don't speak until you're spoken to, don't laugh, don't smile and don't even breathe loud-" Mrs. Hummel was interrupted by the principal charging through the door.

"Don't even breathe at all." She said, reacting to the end of Mrs. Hummel's statement.

"Oh. Good morning Ms. Sylvester." Mrs. Hummel put on a fake smile a she greeted the head master. The whole class rose from their seats and repeated after Mrs. Hummel, greeting Ms. Sylvester good morning as she stomped her way further into the classroom.

"Sit." Ms. Sylvester commanded, slapping her hand with the riding crop every couple of seconds, creating a slapping noise against the leather gloves she wore.

As Ms. Sylvester went off on yet another rant on how children shouldn't be allowed to learn, Mrs. Hummel caught sight of the empty seat behind Kurt in the newly organized table arrangement – Blaine's seat.

"_Where's Blaine?" _She mouthed towards her son. Kurt rolled his eyes. That was what he had been trying to tell her earlier, but the pandemonium of Ms. Sylvester's visit hadn't allowed a moment for chit-chat. Kurt mimed with his hands clutching at his neck and his tongue hanging out, an action which Mrs. Hummel understood. The chokey.

"My idea of a perfect school is a school where there are no children... at all." As Ms. Sylvester ranted yet again about a child's place, Mrs. Hummel made her way quietly to the door. She knew she had to get Blaine out of the chokey – he was a polite child and she couldn't see what he could have done to require such a punishment.

Once out of her classroom, Mrs. Hummel ran down the hallway towards the office, unlocked the door to the chokey and let Blaine out. He was stood awkwardly in the middle of the cupboard in the wall with his hands clutched together at his chest, afraid to move in fear of being snagged my one of the many sharp objects sticking out of the walls. She pulled him out and hugged him questioning him if he was okay or hurt before walking with him back to the class.

When they go there, they saw Ms. Sylvester holding a child upside down in the air by the ankle, shaking him and shouting abuse at him in an attempt to get him to empty his pockets. She saw Mrs. Hummel before she saw Blaine, but at the discovery she abruptly stopped shaking the boy.

"Mrs. Hummel. Well this could be the most interesting thing you've ever done," She punctuated her sentence by dropping the boy on his head on the floor, "Sit down you squirming worm of vomit." The little boy stood up after collecting his belongings off the floor and ran to his seat, scared out of his little mind.

As if in need of light refreshments before carrying on terrorising the kids, Ms. Sylvester reached for the jug of water off the desk. She, nor anyone else for that matter, noticed how Kurt Hummel squirmed in his seat in anxiety with a smile forcing to break out over his face. Ms. Sylvester poured herself a glass of water and as if by fate, the newt poured out too. She pulled the glass up to her face and gulped the water down.

As soon as Ms. Sylvester lifted the glass up all of the children in the class shuffled around, whispered to the person next to them or simply stifled laughter behind their dainty little hands having seen the newt through the bottom of the glass.

Mrs. Hummel tried shushing the children, waving her in a silencing motion before Ms. Sylvester opened her eyes and noticed the smiles on the faces of each child in the class.

"What's funny?" She said, slamming the glass on the desk earning another laugh from the children. "Come on, spit it out. I can laugh at a joke as well as the next person." Sue Sylvester looked down to her glass as she reached out to grab it, finally seeing what the big joke was. Her response was better than Kurt Hummel could have imagined.

"Mmmmm it's a snake!" She gasped, clutching at the side of the desk not knowing whether to run, get rid of it, or cry. She clasped at her throat, making the connection that she had drank out of the same glass. "It's a snake." She repeated. Blaine lifted his hand; Ms. Sylvester was wrong. It was a newt not a snake and newt's were nothing like snakes.

"One of you tried to poison me! Who did it?" Ms. Sylvester looked up to inspect whether any of the children looked guilty. Being punished for being in the wrong place at the wrong time once more, Ms. Sylvester caught Blaine's hand in the air. She thought that _he_ had been the one to poison her.

"You. I knew it." She hissed, narrowing her eyes in Blaine's direction.

"I just thought you'd like to know it's a newt, Ms. Sylvester, not a snake." Blaine said smartly.

"_What _did you just say? Stand up you villainous, curly-topped hobbit. You did this." She pointed towards the glass with her riding crop, snarling at Blaine as he stood from his seat and denied the claims honestly.

"Did you act alone, or did you have accomplices? You didn't like the chokey, did you? Thought you'd pay me back, didn't you?" Blaine shook his head, of course she wouldn't believe him, but how could he have done it? He was in the chokey.

Kurt looked back towards Blaine guiltily. Kurt was the bad guy and Blaine was the scapegoat. They caught eyes, and Kurt mouth '_I did it'_, getting the reply of '_I know'_ before turning their attentions to the head teacher.

Ms. Sylvester walked slowly towards Blaine, scaring him more than she would have done had she ran over.

"Well I'll get you back, young man." she lifted her riding crop up and held it up to Blaine's face.

"For what, Ms. Sylvester?" Blaine looked directly into Ms. Sylvester's eyes.

"For this newt, you piss worm."

"I'm telling you I didn't do it!" Blaine was losing his patience. He knew that he needed to respect his elders, needed to keep calm and keep his 'inside voice' but Ms. Sylvester seemed to bring out the worst in him. Ms. Sylvester walked back behind the desk at the front of the class, hands at her hips.

"Well even if you didn't do it I'm going to punish you anyway. Do you know why? Because I'm big, and you're small and I'm right and you're wrong and there's nothing you can do about it. You're a liar, a scoundrel and your _father's _a liar and a cheat." Ms. Sylvester continued on with her rant, but Blaine couldn't hear anymore. He was too focused on the glass.

He narrowed his eyes at the glass, concentrating on how much he hated Ms. Sylvester, hated his parents for causing this treatment, and hated that damn newt for ever existing. The glass began shaking, the water inside trembling at the sudden movement. Blaine didn't notice. He was looking directly at the newt now.

Suddenly the glass tipped over, catapulting the contents towards Ms. Sylvester – newt and all – landing squarely on her jacket. Blaine jumped in shock, had he caused that? It was almost exactly the same as the television. Her screeches filled the room as the children gasped before laughing at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

Sue Sylvester thrashed about in the front of the class, not knowing how to get the slimy creature off her jacket without having to use her hands. Once she managed to get it off she narrowed her eyes in Blaine's direction.

"You, you did this." Blaine looked utterly perplexed – how could she know that he had caused such a thing by using his eyes? He hadn't moved from his seat. Mrs. Hummel finally spoke up.

"How could he possibly have done it? He was sitting all the way over here." Her words came out rushed in an attempt to keep Ms. Sylvester's hands at bay from Blaine. Ms. Sylvester blinked, considering her co-worker's words before backing off.

"I'll be watching you, kid." She said before walking out of the class slowly, her heavy shoes thudding the floor scarily.

The whole class erupted with movement once Ms. Sylvester was out of earshot and Kurt turned in his seat to look directly at Blaine.

"Thanks for not telling." He said simply, conveying how sorry he was for the drama he had caused.

"Best friends never tell," Blaine said, a smile appearing on his face despite the situation. "She sure can dance though." He said in a way of changing the subject, as he shook his body in an imitation of Ms. Sylvester trying to get the newt off, earning many giggles from Kurt.

Mrs. Hummel interrupted them then, announcing a recess for the children. Blaine got up from his seat but instead of rushing out like the other children, he stuck around. Kurt noticed Blaine slowing his pace, and asked him what was wrong.

"I just need to talk to Mrs. Hummel for a second. You can- Actually, can you stay with me?" Blaine figured if his best friend wouldn't understand, then no one would. Kurt nodded and walked with Blaine towards Mrs. Hummel's desk.

"Mrs. Hummel?" Blaine said voice quiet and notably nervous.

"Yes, boys?" Mrs. Hummel sounded worn out and her shoulders slouched in comparison to her usually perfect posture.

"I did it. I made the glass tip over." Blaine nodded to himself, looking Mrs. Hummel in the eyes to convey his conviction. Kurt's head whipped to look at Blaine but Blaine kept his eyes firmly on the teacher.

"Oh no, sweetie. Don't let Ms. Sylvester make you feel that way. Nobody made the glass tip over, it was an accid-" Blaine interrupted her mid-sentence.

"No. I did it with my eyes, watch, I'll show you." Blaine glanced towards Kurt before reaching for the glass and water pitcher which remained on the desk.

Blaine placed the full glass down on the desk before bending to be at the same height, placing both hands next to it. He narrowed his eyes the same way he had done earlier, willing himself verbally this time to make the glass tip over. Mrs. Hummel and her son shared confused glances before speaking up.

"It's okay, Blaine." Kurt said placing his hand on Blaine's bent elbow. Blaine sighed and straightened himself up. Why wasn't it happening when he wanted it to?

"I really did do it, guys." He said sadly. Mrs. Hummel hated seeing that sad look on Blaine's face, and hated seeing what the look did to Kurt.

"One of the funny things about life is you can do something until you want to show somebody, and then you can't. Or sometimes something's broken and you-" Blaine interrupted again.

"This isn't like that," he said, disappointment lacing his words. "I don't know. Maybe I made myself tired." Mrs. Hummel didn't know what to say. She didn't understand how Blaine felt and had never experience such an abnormal thing. Blaine's frown however was enough to make her want to understand; unfortunately her adult mind couldn't grasp the concept.

"Blaine, would you like to come over to mine and Kurt's house for tea this afternoon?" Blaine flicked his eyes between mother and son before smiling. That was how Mrs. Hummel knew she had said the right thing.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading BBs (:<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N – Seriously thank you guys for any of you who actually read this fic (: got four chapters left now and I'm kind of edging on changing the end a little... I'm really intrigued by what anyone thinks will happen in the end of this? So if you have any idea then that'd be great and I'd love to hear in reviews (: Thankkkks

Disclaimer – Not mine (:

That afternoon, Blaine Anderson walked home with Mrs. Hummel and Kurt to the Hummel household. Blaine spoke about how his eyes had gone all hot and he felt the power behind them when he moved the glass, and how he felt like he could move almost anything in the world. Neither Mrs. Hummel nor Kurt judged Blaine. He was clearly convinced he had moved the glass and therefore both mother and son believed him.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Blaine said with anxiety in his words.

"Well duh." Kurt said before nudging Blaine with his shoulder.

"Oh, I believe that you should believe in any power that you think you have. Believe it with all your heart." Mrs. Hummel said, clutching the book she held to her chest as the children skipped ahead.

They came to a sudden stop outside a large, grey and old looking house.

"That's where Ms. Sylvester lives," Kurt said. "We pass it every day." Blaine stepped back, not wanting to be anywhere near where the awful head teacher lived.

"Why is there a swing in the yard?" he asked having seen it hanging from a tree.

"A girl I know used to live in that house." Mrs. Hummel started, smiling at her son as he nodded in realisation of the story she was about to tell. "She had a good and happy life, but when she was only two years old her mom died. Her dad was a doctor and needed someone to look after the girl when he was working, so he invited his sister-in-law over to stay and look after her. Her aunt was really mean and treated the girl really badly."

"Ms. Sylvester." Blaine said having realised the connection before Mrs. Hummel had to the chance to confirm his suspicions.

"Yes. When the girl was five, her father died too. He killed himself and no one knows why, but the ending's happier. When the girl grew up she found a small cottage, she bought it and planted lovely flowers in the yard and covered the house in honeysuckle. She moved out of her wicked aunt's house and she finally got her freedom."

"Good for her." Blaine said, smiling at the happy ending.

"Do you know why I'm telling you this?" Blaine shook his head, looking to Kurt to see if he knew why but he shrugged, not knowing either.

"You were born into a family who doesn't always appreciate you, but one day things are going to be very different." Blaine smiled at Mrs. Hummel's words. "Shall we go inside and have tea and cookies?" Mrs. Hummel said, taking Kurt's hand in hers before turning towards the house. Both Kurt and his mother turned when they didn't hear Blaine's foot steps behind them.

"This is the cottage from the story," Blaine said, finally realising where they were and the connections in the story. "You're the young woman." Kurt skipped back to where Blaine stood, taking his hand in his before nodding with a smile.

"But then, that means Ms. Sylvester's your aunt." Horror filled Blaine's words and the look of distaste was clear on his face. Mrs. Hummel and Kurt merely nodded before Kurt tugged Blaine towards the house. Kurt led Blaine through the front door and towards the kitchen.

"My daddy's not home yet so we can use the tea-set my mommy bought me for my birthday. I'm not supposed to use it yet because my birthday isn't until next month, but it's too nice not to use."

All three sat down at the kitchen table sipping tea and eating cookies, talking about everything and anything but eventually the conversation slipped back to Ms. Sylvester's house.

"When I left, I left many treasures behind," Seeing Kurt and Blaine's confused faces, she continued. "Like pictures, jewellery – Oh and this beautiful porcelain faced doll my mom bought me. Lizzie doll her name was."

On the way home to Kurt's house later that afternoon they had to pass Ms. Sylvester's house again. They rushed to hide behind the bushes as she came down the front steps to her car carrying various sporting equipment, stuffing it into the car trunk before slamming it closed and hopping into the driver's seat. As she drove off Blaine, Kurt and Mrs. Hummel came out from their hiding place behind the bush. Blaine turned towards Mrs. Hummel, eyes bright and a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Let's go get your treasures." He ran off before Mrs. Hummel could reply, Kurt hot on his toes. Flicking her eyes once towards the road Ms. Sylvester had driven down, she ran after the boys quickly.

They walked into the house clutching each other's hands as they took in every feature. Mrs. Hummel sighed at seeing so many of her old belongings, but a gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the portrait above the fireplace. It was a sports portrait of Ms. Sylvester holding a javelin in the exact spot that her father's portrait used to hang.

"Whoever painted Ms. Sylvester must have had a strong stomach," Kurt said side-eyeing the portrait with distaste. "A very strong stomach." He added.

Mrs. Hummel gasped as she looked around the room, waking quickly towards a coffee table which held various trinkets and boxes.

"My father's chocolate box." She said carefully removing the lid and looking at the chocolates inside. "After dinner, my father would take chocolate and cut it in half. He'd always give me the bigger half." Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other before looking at the chocolates in the box once more, licking their lips. "When he died, Aunt Sylvester would count them so I couldn't even sneak one out." Mrs. Hummel's features turned dark.

"Where's Lizzie doll?" Blaine said; keen to change the subject after Mrs. Hummel looked so upset.

"Upstairs." She replied glancing towards Blaine and watching him run off towards the staircase, her face stricken in shock that he was trespassing so easily. Kurt followed, skipping out of his mothers reach as she tried and failed to grasp at his wrist. She dropped the lid on the box hastily, not quite in place and followed both boys. Kurt and Blaine rounded the staircase together and Blaine grabbed a hold of Kurt, pressing him tight against his own body just around the corner out of Mrs. Hummel's sight.

"When she comes around the corner, frighten her." Blaine whispered. They both listened intently as Mrs. Hummel ran towards the vast staircase and once she came into view both children yelled '_boo'_, causing Mrs. Hummel to almost jump over the banister. Mrs. Hummel recovered herself, scowling at both children before giggling at her own stupidity before leading them towards her room.

"This was my room." She said, opening the door wide before gesturing for them to walk inside. It seemed to have been turned into a storage room for everything Sue Sylvester hadn't wanted around the rest of the house and was now a home to many of the things Mrs. Hummel associated with home, for example the portrait of her father – Magnus.

"Is that Lizzie doll?" Kurt said as he grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the bed where said doll lay. Just as Mrs. Hummel reached out to grasp at the doll, the door downstairs slammed shut and Ms. Sylvester's voice boomed around the house.

"_Anderson_ – you useless used car sales man- you need to come around here right now with another car!" She was on the phone with Blaine's father. Unbeknownst to Mrs. Hummel, Kurt and Blaine, Ms. Sylvester's car had broken down a mere 5 minutes after she had driven out of the driveway forcing her to push it all the way back home. Mrs. Hummel grasped at both of the children's shoulders, sneaking towards the hall at the top of the stairs, peering over the side to watch her Aunt's rage on the phone with Mrs. Anderson as she continued to scream insults and threats.

They could see the puce colour on Ms. Sylvester's face, her beady eyes bulging out of her head as she continued to speak about lawsuits and suing the Anderson's car company. She slammed down the phone in anger and flicked her eyes around her home. Something caught her eye on the coffee table in the lounge – the lid on the chocolate box wasn't on properly. She stomped over to inspect, Mrs. Hummel, Blaine and Kurt following her movements slowly.

Ms. Sylvester stomped back out into the hall, sniffing the air suspiciously as if she'd be able to tell if there were any trespassers by some kind of imbalance in the air. Her eyes scanned her home, paranoia seeping into her mind as she took a few steps up the staircase slowly.

"Shouldn't we hide or something?" Blaine whispered panicked, he had already seen Ms. Sylvester's anger-levels and really didn't wish to see it any further.

"Yes, go down to the other end of the hall way, down the stairs and out through the kitchen door. I'll distract her." Mrs. Hummel whispered in reply, shooing both boys of down to the other side of the hall together. Blaine grasped at Kurt's wrist to pull him towards the stairs at the end of the hallway as Mrs. Hummel dashed through another door, rushing to beat Ms. Sylvester on her way up the stairs.

"Who's in my house?" Ms. Sylvester yelled, storming off down the hall towards where Blaine and Kurt had ran rather than the other way as Mrs. Hummel had hoped. The staircase down to the kitchen was cluttered with junk, cleaning supplies, ladders and sports gear therefore much harder than expected for both boys to escape down. Ms. Sylvester's footsteps were getting louder and louder, her breathing heavy. Kurt's hands were shaking in Blaine's grip on his wrist.

Blaine changed position so he was holding Kurt's hand in his own as he pulled Kurt down towards the cluttered stairs, climbing over various items of junk and navigating Kurt the way he had gone. Ms. Sylvester was rounding the corner to the staircase as she heard a large bang coming from the other side of the hall – Mrs. Hummel had thrown one of the many shot-puts in the house at a wall in an attempt at distracting her Aunt before dashing through another door.

Kurt tripped on the bottom step over a broom stick, an avalanche of pots and pans cascading down the stairs and creating loud clanking noises causing Kurt to jump and scamper at each noise. Blaine ran towards the door, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel finally, only to find Ms. Sylvester had barred it and there was no way out. Tears began pouring down Kurt's face, worries for his mother up the stairs and worries about Ms. Sylvester finding them both. There was no way she hadn't heard everything falling and Kurt could see no way in which they could escape.

Ms. Sylvester jumped over the banister, landing like a cat on her feet but creating, to some effects, an earthquake in her home. Both Kurt and Blaine heard the loud bang and the echoes of her footsteps as they became louder and louder once again. Both boys scrambled for somewhere to hide, looking at each other one last time before finding somewhere each.

The principal flung the kitchen door open almost swiping it off its hinges and stormed into the room, only to stop once she saw no one. She stepped slowly around the kitchen table, noting the open door leading to the staircase and all of her utensils and junk lying on the floor. Turning slowly to inspect the room, she saw the table cloth waving as if a light breeze had filled the room despite there being no such thing.

A smirk played at her lips a she walked towards the table, her shoes thudding the wooden floor as she rounded on the table. Kurt was the unfortunate one to be hidden under the table, thinking that his concealment wouldn't have been lifted. He saw Ms. Sylvester's silhouette through the thin cloth as he started to panic – the only way was up.

When Ms. Sylvester lifted the table cloth quickly, Kurt was nowhere to be found. He had silently lifted himself up and stretched his body out onto the underneath of the table, stretching his body as much as he could to keep him as close to the under-side of the table for as long as he could.

Ms. Sylvester sighed as she realised she hadn't caught anyone, rising to her feet once more and sinking down into the seat next to the table to eat the chocolate cake Cookie had cooked for her that day. He legs stuck under the table and Kurt bit his lip in concentration as he tried to stay in his position. Blaine was concealed in one of the many cupboards in the kitchen, clutching at his knees, quivering at the worry of where Kurt was hidden and whether Ms. Sylvester was getting warmer and hotter to finding any of them.

Meanwhile Mrs. Hummel had made her way quietly down the grand staircase, and tip-toed towards the open kitchen door – she had heard the clattering of metal too. She saw her Aunt first, sitting at the table stuffing her face with brown cake, then she saw what could only be her son's small dainty hands clutching at the table legs as he tried to lower himself from the table.

She panicked, looking around for anything to distract her aunt with. She tip-toed towards the front door, opened it slowly and slammed it as loud as she could, hoping that Ms. Sylvester would leave the kitchen at hearing the sound. She ran up the grand staircase, down the hall and clambered down the stairs to the kitchen as Ms. Sylvester ran up the grand staircase at hearing the pots clattering once more.

Blaine tumbled out from the confinements of the cupboard, grasping at Kurt's hand when he saw he was safe before following Mrs. Hummel towards a door which could only lead to a basement of some kind.

They heard Ms. Sylvester clambering down the stairs in the kitchen and then heard her clambering down the stairs to the basement as they scampered to find somewhere to hide. Ms. Sylvester had locked the escape door out of the basement, too. They heard Ms. Sylvester grunting something about rats dying, and the chain of one of her shot-puts.

The chain seemed to awaken Mrs. Hummel's senses as she remembered about a window towards the back of the basement. She pointed towards the small space, whispered '_through there'_ to the children before guiding them through the odds and ends Ms. Sylvester had dumped down there over the years, climbing on a few boxes before all three of them escaped out of the window into freedom just as Ms. Sylvester rounded the corner of a pile of junk. They took refuge in the bushes once more.

The window was open – Sue Sylvester never opened that window, never opened any windows for that matter, and knew for sure that that window had not been open. Her rage seemed to ignite to a new level of anger, her face turning puce as she ran towards the escape door and ripped the lock from its place before clambering up the stairs and out into her backyard after the intruders.

She began swinging her shot-put swiping at the bushes and weeds, ripping them from their roots. She gave-up uprooting her garden with a shrill scream, echoing off the trees around her home and scaring a few birds from their nests.

At the bang of Ms. Sylvester's front door, Mrs. Hummel, Kurt and Blaine could finally relax. They had gotten out, hadn't been caught and nothing should make Sue suspect them.

"Feel my heart." Blaine said to Kurt, taking his hand and placing it on his chest. True to his word, Blaine's heart was beating ten to a dozen, threatening to rip out of his chest at any second. "I have never – been so scared- in my entire life." Blaine said, punctuating his sentence with deep breaths, trying to calm his erratic breathing. Kurt nodded in response, bracing himself with his hands on his knees as he tried not to pass-out.

"Come on kids, let's go." Mrs. Hummel said, grasping at both of the children's hands and leading them through the bushes and away from the house.

"We'll wait until she leaves again, and then we'll go get your doll." Blaine said, stalling from getting up from the bushes to see Mrs. Hummel and Kurt's reactions.

"Wh- what?" Mrs. Hummel turned around to look at Blaine's face.

"Just kidding." Blaine said with a smile on his face.

"Blaine, listen to me. You have to promise me you will never go back in that house again." Blaine realised the joke hadn't been welcome when he noted the fear behind his teacher's eyes. He glanced at Kurt's face, seeing the same fear etched all over his small face.

"I promise." Blaine never wanted to see that fear again, and definitely never wanted to be the cause of it. He would keep his promise and never go in the house again.

"Okay." She sighed before tucking a stray curl from Blaine's hair behind his ear, grabbing his and Kurt's hands and leading them towards Blaine's home.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys (: So this is the seventh chapter. I don't really have much else to say other than the fact that I'm really pleased with feedback (': So thanks to anyone who bothers to review, or rec me :D weeeee hahah

NOT MIIIIINNNNEEEEEE

* * *

><p>Ever since Blaine realised he had inexplicable powers of some kind, he had been working profusely on trying to improve them and actually figure out what he could or couldn't do. He had been testing the limits with small things when he was enclosed in his own room, but randomly he would feel a surge run through his body and the only output for it would be the powers through his eyes.<p>

His father and mother were arguing one day when she got back from school about the 'power boat salesmen'/ cops who had been lounging on the couch when Harry had gotten home. The anger and shouting emitting from Harry's chubby face was making Blaine's head fuzzy with power. He couldn't control the anger, yet the anger he was feeling wasn't quite enough to do anything big with.

"Dad, yell at me, okay?" Blaine shouted over his father's voice. Harry Anderson turned to his son, face red with rage.

"Shut up and leave us alone!" Harry shouted, directing his face back to his wife's shut door and shouting through it to Zinnia. Blaine felt the anger inside him rising up.

"Yell at me again." Blaine said, staring intently at the door knob to his room in front of him. Harry turned to face Blaine once again, eyes widening so that his eyes looked about ready to pop out.

"Yell at you? I'll come in there and pound your miserable hide! What do I have to do to gain respect around here?" Blaine kept staring at the door knob as Harry strode towards him. Harry continued screaming and walking, veins popping out in his forehead as he stormed up to the door. Blaine was shaking with anger, by this point, his eyes narrowed in on the door and the door shaking with the power building up inside it.

Right before Harry got to the door, Blaine gave his head a little twitch, throwing the energy from her anger out towards the door – throwing it on its hinges into the door frame and pressing the lock in with her powers. Harry stood outside the door, yelling, thudding, banging, anything and everything to try getting into the room.

A smile stretched across Blaine's face as he heard his father shaking the door, trying to get in. He did it. He had used his powers voluntarily. The only thing left to achieve was being able to muster up the energy whenever he wanted to, rather than when he was angry or upset. Harry had given Blaine the key to his powers, and to unlock them powers all he had to do was practice.

So practice he did. Whenever Harry, Zinnia and Michelle left him alone in the house, he would close the curtains and test his abilities. He would sit at the breakfast table with a box of cereal ready to eat in front of him, narrow his eyes and concentrate on the aim in hand. Whenever he couldn't quite gather up the force inside to tip it into his bowl, he'd think back to all the times his father had yelled at him, his mother had said he was stupid, Ms. Sylvester had called him a waste of space. Thinking about all of those instances caused enough emotion to do what he wanted and unleash the powers.

The box would tip and empty some cereal into her bowl, the milk straight after, then the spoon feeding him as if an invisible hand was holding it.

He would jump on the coffee table spinning his arms about, pointing at random mobile things which he could make fly about the room or spin or whizz ; anything to prove he wasn't what his parents and Ms. Sylvester said he was – a waste of space.

He would sit on the couch in front of the window, opening and closing the curtains with his hands – the sunlight hitting his face every other minute. However this time was different – there was someone in front of the window: the cops. Blaine immediately got up to take a look at what was going on. Both the cops were stood inside Blaine's garage, snooping around and looking like delinquents.

"Shouldn't we have search warrants to do this?" Dumber said, hands in his pockets as his head swivelled around looking for anything suspicious.

"Nah, this guy's dirty. Once we show this video in court, no one's going to care about us not having a warrant. See? I'm sure that box up there is full of stolen car parts." Dumb said reaching up to get a ladder in order to climb to the 'suspicious box'.

While Dumb and Dumber were putting up the ladder, discussing irrelevant things – Blaine peeked around the corner and caught his eye on the box in which the guys were looking at. Using his newly controlled powers, Blaine shifted the box a good 5 feet to the left – out of reach of Dumb, who was now climbing on the ladder. He climbed up the ladder, only to realise the box wasn't where he initially thought.

He got back down, moved the ladder to the left and tried again, only for Blaine to move it back to its original place once again. As soon as Dumb realised the ladder was once again in an incorrect position, Blaine walked out into the middle of the driveway.

"You two men are going to be in a lot of trouble, very soon." He said standing as tall as he could, considering he was only a kid.

"It's the male minor." Dumber said to the other cop, making him step down off the ladder once more.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school, young man?" Dumb said walking towards Blaine.

"I really hope you have a search warrant. According to a constitutional law book I read in the library, if you don't have one you could lose your job or even go to federal prison." Blaine nodded, looking content at the law spiel he had just thought up on the spot. Both cops looked at each other questioningly.

"It's your father that's going to federal prison," Dumb said walking around Blaine. "And do you know where you'll end up?" He asked.

"Federal orphanage." Dumber answered. "If you cooperate we'll make sure it's a nice one." Both cops laughed at the apparent joke.

Blaine was starting to get annoyed by them – who were they to go inspecting without any form of search warrants? He looked around, casting his eyes on the cops' vehicle parked on the side of the road.

Yes, his powers were definitely useful.

"There's another crime in the making. Your car's about the run a stop sign." Blaine had switched the handbrake off on the car, causing it to start rolling down the slight hill past Blaine's house. Both cops looked at each other before running off after the car, unaware of the fact that Blaine had used his powers to eject and steal the video from the camcorder which had footage of Harry Anderson's scams.

He had bought enough time for his dad to come to his senses, but now he had bigger fish to fry. _Much _bigger.

* * *

><p>That night, Blaine made sure to be awake at the very late hours of night. Having powers isn't half as important as what you choose to do with it. And what Blaine was thinking was nothing short of heroic. He had a task at hand. He had to go get Mrs. Hummel's Lizzie doll. Kurt would be very impressed if he could collect one of his mother's most valued possessions and come out unscathed, but it was a very risky situation. Ms. Sylvester could very easily catch Blaine.<p>

It was very risky, indeed – but Kurt's happiness and Mrs. Hummel's happiness meant more than anything to him lately – possibly Kurt's more than his mothers, but he couldn't quite understand why, yet.

He climbed out of his bedroom window, running most of the way to Ms. Sylvester's house through the wind and the rain, ducking past windows and through hedges so Ms. Sylvester didn't see him. She was in the lounge area sharpening her spears, eating some of Mrs. Hummel's most favourite chocolates.

Blaine went to the back of the house, careful not to make a sound; he climbed up the trellis and crawled across the rooftop so his target room was in sight. He fumbled in his backpack for a moment, looking for the binoculars, using them to navigate around the room through the window – moving things with his powers in order to see the doll clearly.

He concentrated deeply on getting the doll up off the bed and out of the window without hitting anything, but what he hadn't thought about was the fact that the wind outside would cause the doll to travel off course.

Just as Lizzie doll had gotten out of the window, a big gust of wind blew her into an out of reach tree. Blaine jumped back in surprise, thanking whoever had planted that tree – had it not been there, the doll would have blown elsewhere.

Concentration etched lines into Blaine's face as he pushed his powers that little bit further in order to push through the wind and pull Lizzie doll towards him. His eyes narrowed, his hands outstretched, he pulled with all his might at the doll and eventually won the battle. The doll was in his hands.

He put the doll and the binoculars in his backpack safely. Not wanting to leave any evidence, and sure as hell not wanting to lose Lizzie doll. He climbed back the way he came, too happy to realise his pocket-watch which was attached to his jacket had gotten stuck in the branches on the trellis, leaving evidence for Ms. Sylvester to come across.

Blaine passed the window once more, eyeing up the chocolates and using her powers to grab a few for him, Kurt and Mrs. Hummel, slamming the window down after the chocolates were in his hands. Ms. Sylvester reacted as expected – she stomped over to the window, peering out with her beady eyes at the intruder. Blaine was ducking underneath the window-ledge, thanking God for his short genes.

As soon as Ms. Sylvester left the window, Blaine stood up again and narrowed his eyes on the clock on the mantel piece. He twisted the hands around a couple of times, causing it to ring out 11 times, signalling eleven o clock. Ms. Sylvester jumped in fright, wondering where the time had gone.

Blaine was smiling to himself, wondering what else he could do before he caught his eyes on the chair Ms. Sylvester had been sat on. He moved it back a couple of inches, making Ms. Sylvester fall on her bottom when she attempted sitting down a few seconds later. Blaine set his eyes on the clock again, turning it until it rang out for midnight.

He was quite enjoying watching Ms. Sylvester react in fear every time he did something. Flickering lights, opening and closing windows, putting stuff in the fire, tumbling shot puts down the stairs – all the while laughing to himself as Ms. Sylvester ran out the door, and into her car in fear of whoever or whatever had taken over her house.

As Blaine scrambled off, chocolates in hand and the bag on his back, something caught Ms. Sylvester's eye on the tree just next to her car. It was golden and glistening in the flashing lights of her house windows. She got out of the car and stretched up to get the pocket-watch from its position on the branches. She inspected it for a few seconds before smiling, kicking herself for being so afraid of a little boy and making her way back to her home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading (: And remember, reviews and recs = happiness hahaha<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N - So ... this is the last chapter. I don't know how many people actually still read this but thanks to anyone who's stuck by it and thanks to anyone who's reviewed it because reviews are the best encouragement ever. Thanks again guise (: Love you ALL.

* * *

><p>The next day in school, Blaine ran off the school bus into the courtyard where Mrs. Hummel and Kurt were getting out of the car.<p>

"Kurt! Mrs. Hummel! Look what I got!" he yelled, rummaging in his backpack for a second before taking out Lizzie doll. Both Mrs. Hummel's and Kurt's eyes lit up, looking at Blaine in amazement before realising the dangers of the item in front of them.

"Blaine?" Mrs. Hummel said and Kurt's eyes still wide, a smile playing on his face in awe of what Blaine had done.

"Oh, and I got you both one of these," Blaine said taking the chocolates out of his pocket, "I ate mine last night." Just as Blaine finished speaking, Ms. Sylvester's rickety car drove up to the school causing all three parties to panic and hide the things in their hands.

Mrs. Sylvester announced that she would be teaching for Mrs. Hummel today before slowly stepping up the stairs to the school, a smug smile of her face.

In the time it took for Mrs. Hummel to panic, Blaine and Kurt came up with a plan. Mrs. Hummel was a mess, mumbling to herself every two seconds trying to tidy the classroom to ensure everything was in order for Ms. Sylvester.

"Calm down, Mrs. Hummel. It's going to be okay, I promise." Blaine said, dizzy from following Mrs. Hummel around the room.

"You _promised_ you wouldn't go back into that house again." Mrs. Hummel said, eyebrows raised looking at Blaine. A smug smile spread on Blaine's face as he prepared for his announcement.

"I didn't go into the house, I was on the garage roof – I used my special powers." Blaine said, practically bouncing on his feet as he waited for Kurt and Mrs. Hummel to react.

"Powers? You don't have powers, Blaine." Mrs. Hummel shook her head, carrying on with her panicking as Kurt looked at Blaine in awe.

"Powers?" Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded – yes, powers. Signalling to the jug of water on the desk, Blaine used his powers to raise it up in the air without using his hands. Kurt gasped in shock, but Mrs. Hummel who was too busy panicking to acknowledge the strange floating jug simply pushed it back down onto the table. Finally Mrs. Hummel realised and gasped in shock too, causing Blaine to laugh at the likeliness between mother and son's gasps.

Kurt stuck his hand under the jug quickly, testing whether there was anything holding it up. Blaine giggled at Kurt; his cheeks flushing at the idea of Kurt being impressed by him.

"I think I've got them down," Blaine said, "watch this." Pointing his finger, he signalled for every drape in the room to fall down to cover the colourful art projects, putting away everything colourful within eyesight. When he was finished, he turned to look at Kurt first, hoping he hadn't scared him. The look on Kurt's face was priceless, but thank god not afraid.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy." Blaine said, just in time before all of the children came streaming in through the door, Ms. Sylvester storming after them.

Kurt grasped at Blaine's hand, pulling him towards the wall where all of the other children had been ordered to line up. Ms. Sylvester was yelling words, skidding tables across the floor into the walls, storming around with her riding crop. Blaine wasn't concentrating on what she was saying though, he was more bothered by his friends hand in his, shaking with fear from the loud woman's voice. He stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb and received a quick squeeze in return.

Blaine caught the end of the conversation Ms. Sylvester was having with the rest of the children.

"... my house. I don't know how, I don't know why, I don't know when. But I know a child came."

Mrs. Hummel stood up and walked closer, keeping her eyes on Kurt and Blaine to ensure they weren't acting suspicious. Kurt's hand shook in Blaine's, worry for his friend taking over.

Ms. Sylvester continued on with her rant, but Blaine wasn't really listening. He knew where it was going; he knew that she had found out somehow. However, something gold and shiny caught Blaine's eye from Ms. Sylvester's hand.

"...play a game shall we? Hmm? Who always had a pretty gold pocket-watch hanging from his shirt pocket every day, but doesn't have one there today?" Ms. Sylvester's voice was mockingly high pitched, cruelly imitating the children. She freaked a few out in the process, undoubtedly.

"Who does this disgusting pocket-watch belong to?" Her voice suddenly got frighteningly loud as she threw the watch to her feet, stamping and spitting on it, the crack of the glass and the mechanisms causing Blaine to flinch, this time Kurt stroking Blaine's hand.

"I will personally see that the little slime, pus filled pustule who owns this watch never sees the day of light again," She pointed her riding crop at Blaine, causing him to jump. "You!" she said, ready to yell and scream at him when Mrs. Hummel came up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"It was me who was at your house last night." She said quickly, voice not quite managing to remain calm.

"I broke your arm once, I'll break it again Jenny." Ms. Sylvester twisted her arm, causing her to twist her whole body to accommodate.

"No," Mrs. Hummel yelled, "I'm not seven years old anymore Aunt Sylvester." She twisted her wrist out of her Aunts grasp as the children gasped at the surprise of finding out Sylvester was Mrs. Hummel's aunt.

Mrs. Sylvester grabbed at the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him towards her mumbling some kind of threat. Blaine felt the anger in him and his plan was ready for execution – his powers lifted a piece of chalk and made it write on the chalkboard at the front of the class. Soon enough, everyone had noticed the chalk going to work, writing a message for _Sue Sylvester_ on the board. All of the children tried to decipher the words; "Sue Sylvester, This is Magnus. Give my little girl her house, and her money. Then get out of town. If you don't then I will get you. I will get you like you got me. That is a promise."

All of the children were reciting the words as they appeared on the board, some chuckling at Ms. Sylvester's reactions and the way she held onto her throat in fear of death. The children recited the words like a mantra, as if they were possessed by Magnus – Sue's brother and Jenny's father finally getting his revenge, even if it wasn't entirely real.

Blaine knew what he had to do to ensure Ms. Sylvester did actually get out of town, as the words on the board had stated.

Blaine had frightened Ms. Sylvester so much with her antics that she never returned; chalk flying around, food, toilet rolls, tables, chairs and the idea of her brother's ghost – they were all enough to scare her away forever. Mr and Mrs. Hummel were allowed to move back into Ms. Sylvester's old house with Kurt. Of course Blaine was a frequent visitor.

"Tea time." Mrs. Hummel bought out tea cups, a teapot and some biscuits onto the porch where Kurt and Blaine sat discussing random things as children do.

"Did you know that the mouse's heart beats 650 times a minute?" Blaine said, wide eyes looking straight into Kurt's.

"Really? How did you know that?" Kurt said, amazed at Blaine's knowledge from reading so much.

"I read it in a book. It beats so fast it doesn't sound like it's beating at all. It sounds like its humming." Blaine smiled at Kurt. Mrs Hummel smiled at both boys; they were clearly close after everything they'd been through in the past couple of days.

All three were deep in conversation as a car drove up the drive, unaware that it was Harry and Zinnia Anderson. Zinnia hopped out of the car before it had even come to a standstill, yelling 'Hey, you' at all three of them on the porch.

"Hey, we're leaving. Come on," Zinnia grabbed Blaine's backpack, starting to gather his things from the tables and the porch before grabbing Blaine's arm and pulling him towards the car. "Get in the car. Grab them cookies, come on, and hurry up."

Kurt's face turned down into a frown, panic setting deep in his eyes. He had just become Blaine's friend, they had just gotten close and their friendship had just started developing properly.

"My mommy and I would be happy enough to walk Blaine home later, Ms. Anderson, right mommy?" Kurt said, his eyebrows furrowing together at the way Zinnia was dragging Blaine around.

"No you can't because nobody would be there. We're moving to Guam." Kurt's chin almost hit the floor. Guam? Where the hell was Guam?

"You're moving to Guam?" Kurt said, eyes prickling and threatening to tear up.

"Yeah! We're going on a permanant vaccation." Zinnia pulled Blaine's wrist as she spoke, strutting in her heels over Mrs. Hummel's gravelly driveway.

"Yeah," Harry said, finally getting out of the car, "and we've got to beat the speedboat salesmen to the airport." He grabbed on to Blaine's other hand, the doubled-up force dragging Blaine towards the car.

"But I love it here! I love my school, my friends," Blaine said, trying with all his might to get out of his parent's mean grasps. He caught Kurt's eye; he didn't want to leave his friend. "It's not fair!" Blaine yelled as he pushed his heels into the small stones under his feet.

"I don't care; you're coming with us Brian." Harry continued tugging, his fully-grown adult body pulling more weight than Blaine could ever imagine.

"My _**name's** _Blaine. I want to stay with the Hummels." Blaine's eyes were watering and a lump was forming in his throat.

"The Hummels won't want you. Why would she want some snotty, disobedient kid?" Zinnia flipped. She threw Blaine's wrist out of her grasp, almost throwing him to the ground in the process.

"Actually," Blaine heard someone say, "he's a spectacularly wonderful child, and we love him." Mrs. Hummel looked down at Kurt who had allowed a few tears to escape from his eyes. Kurt nodded, eyes fixed onto Blaine as an idea came to him.

"Do something, mommy! Foster him!" Everyone turned to look at Kurt who hadn't spoken throughout the ordeal. Harry and Zinnia Anderson scoffed at the idea, not wanting to allow the hope seep in – they obviously didn't love Blaine. His enthusiasm, talent and wonderfulness were lost on such repugnant people.

"I don't have time for all the legalities." Harry said as he tugged on Blaine once more, pulling him that little bit closer to being lost from Kurt forever.

"I have all the papers here, wait a second." Kurt ran into the house only to emerge less than a minute later with a thick wad of papers, wrinkled from being in his school bag. Mrs. Hummel looked in admiration at her son; when had he done this, how had he done this, where had he gotten them?

"Where did you get those?" she said voice high-pitched as the shock she felt found a way of expressing itself.

"From a book in the library. Blaine took me there the other week and I've kept them ever since." Kurt smiled at his mother, knowing that what he was doing was right.

"Harry, are you hearing this?" Zinnia snatched the papers from Kurt's small hands, inspecting them as if she knew whether they were genuine or not. Harry sighed, obviously battling in his mind about what to do.

"You only have to sign the papers, daddy, that's all." Blaine spat out. This was an opportunity he couldn't let pass; he could get out. He could leave the family he had craved to leave since he had been young.

Unbeknownst to the family and co. argument which had begun outside the Hummel's household, the police were surrounding the area in search for the Andersons.

"Hey, guys. Shut up, I can't hear myself over the sound of all the sirens." Harry said. The fact that the sirens were after _him_ completely bypassed his mind for a second before his eyes went wide in realisation.

"What do you say, honeykins? Do we pass the buck? Get rid of him?" He said in a high-pitched voice to his wife, panic setting in his eyes. Everyone turned to look at Zinnia with Blaine stood next to her with wide eyes. All he could do was hope. Zinnia and Harry shared a look of exasperation before Zinnia simply nodded, giving authority to sign her son away. They may not care about Blaine as much as other parents, but it still hurt a bit to give away your only son.

"You were the only son I ever had, Blaine," Harry said, the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown. "And I didn't understand you one bit." He looked at Zinnia one more time before reaching towards the fostering papers.

"Anyone got a pen?"

Doing possibly the only good thing the Andersons ever did for Blaine, they signed the papers. Kurt guided them to the correct lines, pointing out every space they needed to authorise to make sure Blaine could stay with them.

"You're not going to be callin' us for support payments or anything, are you?" Harry said, clicking the lid back on the pen before shoving the papers back into Blaine's hands. Mrs. Hummel tried her best to hide her distaste at the Anderson's haste to sign away their child, but shook her head despite herself.

"Oh, no. No, we've got everything we need. There might be more papers but I understand completely that money is not to be expected from you," she placed her hand on Kurt's shoulder. "They hardly even pay support payments for him right now even." Mrs. Hummel said to Kurt under her breath.

She couldn't even imagine ever being able to sign her son's life away. Leaving him for a couple of days was hard enough; forever is way too long to be without such a big part of your life.

"Okay. Let's roll." Harry spat as he ran to the car, leaving Blaine in the dust as he drove off. Kurt ran down towards Blaine, thumping into him in a big embrace – tears, tight squeezes and sobs. Blaine wasn't leaving, and better still he was going to live with them. Harry and Zinnia had gotten away, however Blaine got to finally realise that life could be fun. He got to live with Mr and Mrs. Hummel, or Burt and Jenny, and of course Kurt – despite the fact that it might be only for the time being.

* * *

><p>Although living with the Hummel's was indeed what was best for Blaine in the short-term. Mrs. Hummel fell ill only a few months after Blaine fully became a member of their family.<p>

The few months after Jenny was diagnosed with cancer were hard on everyone, especially Kurt and Burt Hummel. Blaine loved Jenny, he did. However their relationship, although very deep, wasn't anything in comparison to the husband and wife relationship between Jenny and Burt or the mother and son relationship between Kurt and her. Their bonds were irreplaceable, unique and even Blaine who Jenny saw as her own son couldn't patch up to it.

In the few months where Jenny tackled with the disease, Hiram and Leroy Berry from down the road helped out in every way possible for the whole family. Blaine, not being an actual part of the family despite being welcome spent many afternoons in the Berry household playing 'theatre'or 'dress up'with their daughter, Rachel. Sometimes Kurt would join, however he was more inclined to spend as much time with his mother as possible in her dying months.

Blaine visited, of course. However he was never meant to be a permanent feature in the Hummel household. Jenny and Burt Hummel would always be there to support him; however the plan was to find him an adoption family close-by which could take full responsibility of Blaine as their child.

After Jenny passed away, merely five months after Blaine began living with them full-time; everything seemed to fall to place. Blaine had most of his belongings there already from spending so much time there and he was already welcome whenever he wanted. It was all set – Blaine was to be adopted by the Berry family. Hiram and Leroy were ecstatic, and of course after reassurance that Blaine wouldn't take her place Rachel was happy as ever too.

All of the paper work was sent to the Andersons for them to sign upon Blaine's wishes to become Blaine Berry. Although he knew he was still welcome in the Hummel household with Burt, he never quite felt comfortable without Mrs. Hummel there who had made him feel so welcome in the first place.

Three days after Jenny Hummel's wonderful funeral service, Blaine Anderson became Blaine Berry. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine continued to be the best of friends all through their school years. Kurt and Blaine had always had a weird connection between them – both so in sync, their bond stronger than any friends – it was inevitable for them to get together someday. Kurt and Blaine were in love, brought together by their strange yet special past. Their lives may have distanced them both at some points; however they both came back together, like an elastic band, in the end. And Blaine never had to use his powers again, well, only for the greater good.

* * *

><p>AN - Thanks again (: 3


End file.
